


The Panthera Tamer

by thehxndler



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehxndler/pseuds/thehxndler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You trained me not to love after you taught me what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Panthera Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes!
> 
> Twitter: @hanamiyx  
> Tumblr: @y4ksha

Aomine Daiki grumbled and left out a sigh when he finally reached his orgasm.

Meanwhile, he’d also curse under his breath. He was stressed out, exhausted, hundreds of thoughts running through his mind a million miles per second. His demons wouldn't leave him alone – and he had only one way to get out of this mess, which was _sex_. And God, he _loved_ it. He couldn't picture anyone who loved this activity more than himself. It was a gift from Mother Nature, for sure.

And he felt like he was good at it. He felt like he could make the person under him tremble, scream, moan his name loud enough so the neighbors could hear – he wanted the whole country to know his name. This made him roll his eyes back in absolute bliss, sweet pleasure.

That night, Aomine collapsed and fell by Kagami Taiga's side. He couldn't believe of what he had done, just like everytime they were together – Kagami, from all people, was the person who agreed with his idea that seemed quite an absurd back in that time.

_Friends with benefits._

Aomine knew all the synonyms for this – _booty call_ , _one night stand_ , _fuck buddy_. But _friends with benefits_ was charming: a cooler, more accepting expression. This was exactly what Kagami was for him – Aomine would just call him, they'd meet and fuck. Sometimes, it would be expected of Kagami decide to cook and make a dinner for both of them – which would lead to sex on the kitchen. Some other times, breakfast – lazy morning sex. In any way, anything they did together and alone would end with sweaty bodies and heavy pants.

“This was your best performance,” Kagami muttered, trying to catch his breath. “What happened? Did you get in the zone?”

“Are you trying to say I'm not satisfying on a daily basis, Taiga?” Aomine questioned, furrowing his thin eyebrows together, closing his eyes, his perfectly built chest coming up and down rapidly with his breathing.

“I didn't mean it like that. It's just—”

“Shut up.”

Kagami knew it – he knew that Aomine never was in a good mood for chats. It didn't really matter if sex was an element between them. He just didn't like much of this kind of contact, interection. He didn't know how to do that, and didn't strive to learn, honestly. Aomine just wanted to be good, to be _satisfied_ with himself only, and Kagami knew he was only an instrument to make this happen. But the ginger wouldn't feel sorry or guilty for any of this – he understands perfectly that he could also win something with this. After all, this was exactly the reason why he agreed with the status Aomine has proposed.

He sighed, noting that it was 1:15am. It was Kagami's line, the time he used to stand up and leave – it wasn't too late, there was no reason for him to ask to stay the night with his _friend_ , he was a grown and strong man, he could take care of himself perfectly fine.

However, Kagami let himself rest for a while in the bed. He turned his back on Aomine, who was still looking at the ceiling and sometimes opening his eyes. The sheets were a mess between them, covering just enough of their abs. Did Aomine really get in the zone? Was this even possible? He was so concentrated in Kagami's body that he lost control over himself, putting one hundred percent of his energy and power to make both of them feel like heaven was just two inches of distance.

What Aomine really knew was that, Kagami, even though he was too shy sometimes, or maybe too confident (which would make him sound rude and angry mostly), he was still a _good friend_. Kagami would talk, he'd love to hear about Aomine's dreams and insecurities, would love to laugh at their shitty experiences in the past. Also, for him Kagami was the best chef of Japan. And he was the best rival – he made Aomine give his best, his _all_ , every time. Inside and out of the courts. 

Kagami was just… _different_.

He made Aomine feel different.

Aomine started to feel as if he was maybe being too selfish, taking Kagami out of his own life like that, so the other would pleasure him to no end. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. Kagami deserved better. Aomine deserved better.

Kagami was the best. So Aomine deserved Kagami, by logic. Or maybe this was just a selfish thought. Most likely, yes.

The navy haired man felt like a monster. And he thought that Kagami would fear him, kiss his feet in defeat.

But he didn't. He never did.

Kagami just accepted it.

In fact, he loved this very same monster. The beast inside of him.

He gave his heart and soul from the moment he said _yes_ to this deal.

When Aomine opened his eyes one more time, Kagami was already up wearing his boxers and looking for his jeans on the floor. And before he did that, Aomine touched his wrist, pushing him back to the bed, making the man fall beside him again, embracing him tightly, a warm and comforting feeling running through his veins.

“What is it?” Kagami whispered, trying to sound angry again. By the beat of his heart, Aomine could feel,  _hear_ that the ginger was feeling just the same as him. “I'm going to leave you alone.”

“Don't.” Aomine mumbled. “I don't want you to go now.”

And Aomine loved him, too.


End file.
